Hanpen
Hanpen (ハンペン, Hanpen) also known as General Lee Fishcake in the English dub, is a character from the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is the former A-Block leader of the Maruhage Empire's third era. Background Hanpen is the former A-Block leader of the Maruhage Empire's third era. He is a sentient square fishcake, with crescent moon-shaped eyes, and a human body. His name is based on a Japanese fishcake known as hanpen. Personality He first comes off as a very serious person, but it is revealed that he has a sensitive side during his battle with Tenbobo. He is also very loyal to his friends, which consist of the former block leaders, and eventually the rebels. History Past Hanpen was originally an ordinary fishcake who was part of a boy's lunch. He was supposed to be eaten by the boy, but was dropped into a nearby river. He floated downstream of the river and washed onshore, only to be attacked by wild animals. Hanpen fought off all the animals in the forest and gained many scars, as well as growing a human body from his experiences. He eventually became the strongest block leader of the third era, as well as strongest member of the empire next to Tsuru Tsurulina III. The Former Maruhage Empire When first introduced, Hanpen is being awakened by the current era, due to the Bo-bobo threat. He and the other Block leaders are assigned to Neo Hair-Hunt Land MAX, in order to ambush Bo-bobo and the other rebels. Hanpen watches his foe from a distance, while the rebels defeat all of the other block leaders. By the time Bo-bobo has finished with the other Block leaders, Hanpen makes an intimidating entrance. Upon doing so, he challenges Bo-bobo and the others to a fight, and instantly creates an arena made of giant fishcake and oden soup. When fighting the rebels, Hanpen fights alongside Guy Bō and Chikuwan. While they help out a little, Hanpen is the real threat, unleashing only a small bit of his power, just enough to keep the rebels on their guard. While Bo-bobo antagonizes the fish cake warrior, and Don Patch actually surrenders himself as a hostage, Tokoro Tennosuke challenges Hanpen for the title of being the strongest food-based warrior. But Tennosuke loses from a single strike and fall into the oden. Bo-bobo fishes him out, and fuses with the him, creating Tenbobo. While Tenbobo claims to be a peaceful being, he is actually a very violent fusion, and his aggressive attacks cause all kinds of problems for the general. Eventually, Tenbobo gives the general a small test to determine if he prefers peace or not (for every answer Hanpen gets wrong, he will be severely punished), and Hanpen winds up getting his bones crushed and parts of his face get ripped off. Hanpen's suffering finally comes to an end, when Tenbobo smacks him one last time with Hanage Shinken. The Playoff and the Reverse Maruhage Empire When the New Emperor Playoffs begin, Hanpen and the other Former Generals decided to participate in order to become the next emperor. Once in the competition however, he becomes aware of the Reverse Maruhage Empire, after both he and Giga were defeated easily by Crimson. Moments later, he finds himself inexplicably in Heppokomaru's nose during the middle of a battle between Bo-bobo's rebels and Halon Oni. This time however, he decides to join forces with Bo-bobo in order to defeat the Reverse threat. Though he tries his hardest, Hanpen cannot do any major harm to Halon Oni, and after Halon activates his Dark Fist, Hanpen winds up getting his head cut into the shape of a crab! This attack causes Don Patch to become upset for Hanpen (for almost no reason, Don Patch decided that Hanpen was his closest friend). Don Patch turns into Ikarin Patch for the sole purpose of getting revenge for his fallen comrade. Hanpen stays with the rebels throughout the rest of the tournament. He becomes more motivated to destroy the Reverse Empire, when Rem tells him that some of their friends, Lambada and Ujikin TOKIO, have been sacrificed for the sole purpose of raising the Reverse Empire's vessel, the Yamiking! Hanpen accompanies the rebels all the way through the rest of the Reverse Empire, but does little to assists the rebels other than jumping randomly during the Byakkyo battle and getting his head blown up by Reverse leader Hydrate. When the Yamiking is destroyed, Hanpen's friends return to normal. Despite all his efforts to save them, Ujikin TOKIO pushes him away, not wanting anything to do with an ally of Bo-bobo's, and leaves Hanpen standing there confused. Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Hanpen also appears in Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, where he is now promoted to a major secondary character. At first, Hanpen only makes a few appearances in the early Nosehair Theater chapters, where he visits Tennosuke and Dengakuman, living in a house in obscurity. His role increases however when his former emperor Tsuru Tsurulina III announces that all members of the third and fourth eras will be captured and enslaved for the new empire, as punishment for their failures in the past. Knowing that his friends for the third era are now targets, Hanpen quickly hones his skills and joins the rebels in destroying the Neo Maruhage Empire. He arrives just in time, to join their assault against the Tokyo Maruhage 23 Wards, and participates in the fifth-year anniversary of Bo-bobo World. With his help, defeating Princess Chinchiro becomes a possibility, but he does not get to do much afterwards. His last important act is taking a blow from Tsurulina III. Video Games Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape!! Hajike Royale Abilities & Powers Hanpen does not use any Shinken abilities, but he knows the "Hanpen Fist", which allows him to summon giant hanpen walls, along with hot oden soup. Here, gigantic ingredients of an oden stand (some of which are alive) can be thrown at enemies, though the enemies can use these objects too. Hanpen can also cause the soup to rise for an undefined amount of time. Apart from this, Hanpen also uses a form of martial arts known as "Hanpen Jujitsu", and wields the "Hanpen Palm"English Bo-bobo volume 4, which can create huge energy blasts by making a certain hand gesture. He also has a minor power-up, which he gains by eating garlic bread. This power-up produces 3 yellow diamonds symmetrically placed on his face, and seemingly makes his pupils smaller. It also makes his aura even bigger, and increases his power. On a lesser note, Hanpen can also tear off or reattach pieces of his head, or he can take it off entirely. This ability is shared by Tokoro Tennosuke and most other food-based beings of the series. Attacks *好き嫌いは・・・なくそう・・・ねー！: Hanpen, Ujikin TOKIO, and Ochazuke Alien summon a giant bowl of rice soup, followed by a giant fishcake and shaved ice to fall on the opponent. Appearances *'Episode Appearances': 55, 59, 64 (Cameo), 65-67, 74-76 *'Manga Appearances': **'Original Series': 131, 150-155, 171 **'Shinsetsu Bo-bobo': 10, 44-47, 56, 59, 69 Trivia *文具：シャーペンBobobo-bo Bo-bobon *Hanpen's favorite music is "Beethopen" (ベートーペン).Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon *Hanpen's favorite book is "Tanpen" (短ペン).Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon *Hanpen speaks with a "Nagoyapen" (名古屋ペン) dialect.Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon *Hanpen came in 25th place in the last popularity poll. *Hanpen's fight against Bo-bobo was featured in Takeshi Obata's (Death Note's artist) parody of the Bo-bobo series. References Category:Hajikelists Category:A-Block Leaders Category:Members of the Former Maruhage Empire Category:Villains Category:Rebels Category:Non-Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Non-Shinken users